


Five Times Will Graham Heard Hannibal Lecter Swear

by celestialteapot



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humour, M/M, Swearing, mild crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Will heard Hannibal swear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Will Graham Heard Hannibal Lecter Swear

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for a prompt on hannibalkink: http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/3819.html?thread=7253995#cmt7253995

1/ The exclamation of "shit!" from the kitchen was so surprising, Will dropped his book and  _sprinted_  the few steps. He skidded to a halt and stared at the usually so controlled Hannibal Lecter. Hannibal had his hand under the running tap and even from his short distance Will could see the cut.  
  
Quickly Will grabbed a tea towel and crossed the short distance. He glanced sideways at the cutting board where Hannibal had been slicing onions, saw the blood and glanced up at Hannibal.   
  
"It's fine, Will." He said with a soft smile. Will leaned over and switched off the tap, he took the opportunity to examine the cut. It was deep but didn't seem life threatening. He quickly wrapped the tea towel around his hand.  
  
"Where do you keep the first aid kit?"  
  
2/ Will had just let himself into the house when he heard Hannibal loudly exclaiming something in a language he was unfamiliar with and definitely sounded offensive. Dropping the keys onto the hall table and hanging his jacket up on the coat stand, Will padded softly down the hall to Hannibal's office.   
  
Putting his head round the door he found Hannibal completely glued to a soccer game. He watched silently from the doorway as one of the teams scored and Hannibal exclaimed loudly again, throwing up his arms in frustration. Trying not to grin too obviously, Will cleared his throat.  
  
3/ The car swerved so violently in front of them that Hannibal was forced to turn into the side of the road to prevent them ending up in oncoming traffic. There was a terrifying moment as Hannibal fought to keep control of his car before they spun to a stop half in low ditch.   
  
"Fuck." Hannibal said shakily, still gripping the steering wheel.  
  
Will nodded in agreement as he reached for the seatbelt release.  
  
4/   
  
"Could we stop?" Hannibal asked, glancing over at Will.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I've been driving for five hours."  
  
"We're already behind schedule, Hannibal."  
  
"Will...I really need to relieve myself."  
  
Will sighed, rubbing his hand tiredly over his face. "Okay, sure...just pull over up here."  
  
Hannibal slowed the car to a stop. "I'll only be a moment." He said with a smile, unfastening his seat belt and stepping out of the car. Will watched him step into the inky darkness, he closed his eyes just a moment. The details of the case filled his mind, the way the killer had tampered with his victims cars and approached them with an offer of assistance on long lonely stretches of road. Will began to slip into the killers mindset.   
  
The soft crunch of gravel on his side of the car stirred him and he was very suddenly wide awake. Hannibal had gone out of the drivers side door, he wouldn't have walked round the car. They were on a stretch of road only a few hours from where the last victim had been found, they'd theorised the killer was a truck driver and the route he was on was popular with truck drivers seeking to cut a few hours of their journey. Sliding his gun out of it's holster, Will listened carefully before slipping out of the car.  
  
Shakily moving around the car, stepping backwards into the darkness he collided with something heavy, substantial. A hand touched his arm and Will instinctively swung his gun round.   
  
"Jesus! Will!"   
  
Will breathed as he realised he'd walked into Hannibal.  
  
"Dr Lecter...I'm...sorry...I..."  
  
"You disassociated?"  
  
"Sort of...I'm sorry. I..."  
  
Hannibal smiled softly, placing a comforting hand on Will's arm. "Let's get back to the car."  
  
5/   
  
"Ah, crap."   
  
Will looked up from the chilli he was chopping. Hannibal was leaning over a pot of something, frowning.   
  
"Everything ok?" He asked  
  
"No." Hannibal glanced up at the clock, "and too late to start again." He sighed.  
  
"I know something that'll take your mind of failed soup." Will said with a wink.  
  
"Oh? And what would that be?"  
  
Smiling, Will closed the short distance between them. He reached for Hannibal's waist, tugging him closer and kissing him softly as he slowly unzipped his trousers, slipping a hand in.   
  
In hindsight, he really should have washed his hands first as there are some places you really don't want to get chilli oil. Still, hearing Hannibal Lecter swear was one of Will's favourite things.


End file.
